tom_halls_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
John Howlett Jr.
Jonathan Michael Howlett Jr. is a Supernatural hunter, Demon Wolf, and a member of the Howlett and Malthus bloodlines. He is also A founder of The Silent Cove Hunters. Early Life John Howlett Jr. was born on August 17, 1986 to John Howlett Sr. and Rebecca Howlett (Nee Malthus). He was trained and conditioned from infancy to take up the mantle of family hunter, as Howlett family tradition stated that the youngest of the generation was to be Family hunter. The youngest of four children, he had an uneventful youth until the tragedy that occurred near his sixth year. his mother Rebecca was killed by an intruder in their house, leaving the entire family shaken up. Following this, his eldest brother Ben left home after an argument with their father, changing his name and never speaking to his family again. shortly afterward, his older sister, Emily, chose to leave a year earlier for college and also became quite estranged. in 1995, John's brother Lucas left for college as well, leaving John With his father, who had decided to begin his hunter training. in 1999, he and his family, excluding Ben, reconnected again at Emily's wedding to Tim Roberts. Silent Cove, Sophomore Year, and The Entity in 2002, John had almost Completed his training, he had an argument with his father because he was pushing him farther than previously, resulting in John Getting In his car and driving to Silent Cove to live with Lucas. Lucas enrolled him in Silent Cove High, where he became friends with Logan Michaels, Logan's child hood friends Paul Chiles & Nina Riker, and Nova Oreander, his girlfriend. In his first few days of his arrival, he Hunted An Alpha Werewolf that had been terrorizing the town and saved the Mayor & his family from the monster, which had targeted him. Shortly Afterward they, with assistance from Lucas, founded The Silent Cove Hunters. After solving the mystery of The Entity, He was thrown into prison after in self defense he killed two Deputies who attempted to persuade John to stay away from the mystery by use of force. Junior Year and Lycaon After realizing that Mayor Jones Was making decisions based on his own personal fears, Deputy Mayor Janet Marks, Relieved the Mayor and Sheriff Bronson Rockwell of their Duties, and placed herself as mayor with Dep. David Stone as Sheriff, and released John from prison, only to find him in the process of escape. The Silent Cove Hunters began to work for Mayor Marks, tasked with identifying the Monster that had been locked away under the Town by the Entity, As well as Uncover the Mystery of the Disappearance of five Children in 1985, who are later revealed to have opened the Coffin Containing the Monster. He returned to School, Beginning his Junior Year. Later He was Bitten accidentally by Dianna West, A Werewolf, causing Him to also Transition into one as well. shortly later, he began to Date Her, Not realizing that she was on who had bitten him, Realizing after she broke down during their date and revealed the truth to him. However, He accepted her, and They Continued Dating, She Also Joining the Hunters. At the end of his Junior Year, The Hunters Came Face to face with Lycaon, Almost losing, but finally Prevailing. John Killed Lycaon, Becoming An Alpha As a Result, And finally gained Control over his abilities. Over the following summer he returned to New York and began to mend his relationship with his father, actively hunting with him for the first time. Senior Year and The Dark Ones In 2004 He returned to Silent Cove in better spirits, having begun to master his Alpha abilities with the assistance of his father. On their first week of school he and Dianna had a close brush with death when they became targeted by and extremely cunning Werewolf Hunter named Dane. He and his friends also welcomed a new member to their group, a witch named Melanie Whitmore, who Logan took and Immediate interest in. John's Magic abilities soon began to develop as well as Logan's. meanwhile a new enemy in the form of a powerful group of sorcerers called the Dark Ones came to Silent Cove. John's Father and Sister both took up residence in Silent Cove after learning this, revealing them to be a formidable enemy that The Howlett Family had come across once before. John and Logan took a trip to England to try to find the ruins of Camelot, as it was Prophesied that only The Staff of Merlin could defeat the Dark Ones. while they did find Camelot, their search was unfruitful and the two returned home to find that Lucas had discovered that Logan Howlett had Obtained the Staff in the 1870s and had hidden within the Mansion, where it had been found by Paul only a day before John and Logan had returned. after a great battle between John Sr., John Jr., Lucas, Emily, Logan, and Melanie and the Dark Ones, John wielded the Staff and Defeated the Dark ones. College and Dark John In the Summer of 2005 John and The Silent Cove Hunters(omitting Nova who stayed in Silent Cove) relocated to New York City so that they all could Attend college. John and Dianna became engaged to be married and They set up a Temporary base of operations in the Howlett Mansion in Manhattan, and John, Logan, and Dianna took up residence within. John applied for the NYPD police academy, having found an interest in Law Enforcement while working along side Sheriff Stone, getting a letter of recommendation from him, and was quickly accepted. Tragically, Dianna and John Sr. Were both murdered by and assassin barely weeks after they settled in. The Psychological Stress of their deaths caused much strain on his mind, and he lost control of the Werewolf side of his Subconscious, bringing out a split personality that was extremely Psychotic and was a complete Psychopath. This "Dark" John went out on a Rampage, killing Dozens and massing together the Gangs of New York, his Goal unknown. Logan Took control of the Team, Relocating them to A Cold war Bunker Located under Flynn's Diner, and were assisted by Flynn Roddenberry, an old friend Of John From before he left New York, who also Joined the Team. They also vacated The Howlett Mansion, as John was likely to to attempt to attack them there. Meanwhile, John Massed an Army, hoping to Take control of New York. After much Research, Logan learned that the Sorcerer Abbadon had Cursed The Malthus Bloodline. In the Old days, During the Coup against Merlin started by Abbadon, Morgana Pendragon, the progenitor of the Malthus Line, was allied with Abbadon. She Changed sides, and was then Cursed by Abbadon that if The Descendents of Morgana And Merlin ever joined forces, they would ultimately turn on each other, causing a feud that was settled by the Marriage of John Howlett Sr. and Rebecca Malthus. the curse lived on, in the Children of The Two, Laying dormant. The Curse was Reactivated in John Jr. when he suffered the Loss of Both of His parents and his Love. as both Bloodlines existed within him, it caused him to become Insane. Logan Realized that if he could get close enough to John, He Revert him to his original Personality through Magic. the team proceeded to combat John's Army, and Logan Fought John One-On-One, Defeating Him. John then Reverted into his Original Persona. Sophomore Year of College and Tanquam Umbrae John spent the Summer as a recluse. He had felt horrible after trying to kill his friends, and he felt horrible that his Fiance and Father Had been murdered. he was able to break out of his Trance when Logan suggested he track down the assassin. John Reapplied for the NYPD, and was Placed with a Partner, David Kelso. He resumed Hunting, and soon his partner found out the truth. David Agreed to stay quiet under two conditions, one, that he allow him to be a hunter as well, and two, that he be turned into a Werewolf, as he had A heart condition that was slowing down his work capabilities. John complied. John learned that his family had an Enemy that had been responsible for most of the deaths of his family since the 20s. In 1920, Alan Howlett ran for mayor and won. his first order of business? Eradicate an organization known as Tanquam Umbrae, or "Like the Shadows". in 1922, Alan Howlett went missing. According to family legend, he was killed by Sine Nomine, Or "No Name", the assassin trained by Tanquam Umbrae. John Hunted down Sine Nomine, Tracking him into the Sewers. there, he discovered that he had been lured into a trap, as the Group had Built A Great Labyrinth running underneath the city. for 8 days John Ran through the maze, avoiding a confrontation with the Sine Nomine. Finally, John stood and Fought and opened his Werewolf side further, and Defeated the Assassin. Arriving Home, He collapsed from exhaustion at Lucas' feet. He was cared for By Logan, bring him back to health just in time, as Tanquam Umbrae Had Released an Army of Undead Sine Nomine and attacked the city. Defeating them, John Decided it was time for the Hunters to Live out their lives. He had Strained his Wolf side to Much, and needed to Heal. Logan Was Tired of Hunting, and Wanted a life with Melanie, Nina and Paul wanted to get Married. Flynn and David were fine with the decision, and Lucas was ready to train new hunters to protect the city. The Silent Cove Hunters dissolved. John Left for Asia, where he hoped he could find a way to better control his wolf side. Interim(To be Continued) The Return(To Be Continued) Powers & Abilities Shifting '- John Possesses the Ability to Shift into the Form of a Large Wolf on the Full Moon. as A Demon Wolf, he Can completely Control this Ability, Shifting Whenever he wishes, painlessly and can also retain Consciousness in wolf Form. John Takes the form of a Shadowy Wolf Like Monster Similar in appearance to a Hellhound. '''Super Human Strength '- as a Demon Wolf, John Possesses Considerable Strength. He is Nearly 10 times the strength of a Theta in human form. In wolf Form, John can Lift Cars and Crack concrete with a Punch. 'Super Human Speed -' as a Demon Wolf he can move 10 times faster than normal humans in his Human Form, and can run so fast that he is Invisible at full speed to Most Humans in Wolf Form. 'Super Human Senses '- John Possesses Heightened Senses Far Superior to any known Predator Supernatural or Mundane. 'Resistance to Cold '-John can Spend and Indefinite period of time in Extreme Cold. '''Pack Sense -John Can Sense When A werewolf is Near from 50 miles away. Animal Control '''- John can control Most Animals Telepathically. '''Wolf Howl - Like All Werewolves, the Demon Wolf can Howl on command even in human form. However, John has Shown that his Howl can Break Glass, Destroy Electronics, and even cause human and lower level monsters to bleed from their eyes and ears causing permanent damage to Hearing and Eyesight. Demonic Rage '''- As A Werewolf, He can call upon his anger to make himself stronger. As a Demonically Enhanced Werewolf, He can bring on a Power Hellish Rage that increases his strength considerably. Unfortunately, he can easily lose control of himself because of it. '''Weaknesses Silver '- Silver will cause burns if contacted with Skin. It can kill Wolves if hit in the heart or head, And can permanently injure if not removed. As a Demon wolf, John Is near immune to The Effects of wounds inflicted by the Metal. Silver is still lethal, however. '''Wolfsbane '- Unlike Other Werewolves, The Demon Wolf is Near-Immune to Wolfsbane. 'Moonstone '- Moonstone will weaken, but not completely Turn off, John's Powers. 'Mercury '- Will act as a poison if in the bloodstream. It is not Lethal to a Demon Wolf, However. '''Hunter Based Skills Firearms - John is Quite Proficient with Guns, Especially Pistols, Preferring a Colt M1911. he is also Adept with a rifle, as he was able to kill a Hellhound in the first few years of his training with a hunting rifle from 400 yards away. Hand-to-hand combat '''- John is Skilled in 12 kinds of Martial Arts, Including Ninjitsu, Bushido, and Jujitsu. This skill was Enhanced when he became a werewolf. '''Pick Pocketing Minor Hacking Capabilities Military Strategy Spellcasting - 'although not An active Warlock, he is extremely well learned in all magics and is fluent in Latin, Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian, and Nahuatl. '''Languages '- As mentioned in Silent Hunters: The Return, John Speaks 12 Languages Fluently not including his before mentioned Magical Knowledge, it is believed these are: Spanish, French, Italian, Russian, German, Arabic, Farsi, Japanese, Mandarin, Greek, Romanian, and Turkish. 'Mythological Knowledge '- John has a Great wealth of knowledge pertaining to Monsters and the Stories Accompanying them. ''Relationships'' '''Family John Howlett Sr. 'John's Relationship with his father has been strained. As John Sr. was Unsatisfied with his son's skills as a hunter, he pushed him beyond his limits, causing his son to be angry enough to leave him to go to his brother in Silent Cove. They did eventually mend things, at Lucas' urging, and John did apparently stay over in Manhattan during the summer between Junior and Senior year, and John was quite distraught at his father's death. he was quite overjoyed to learn that his father was one of the Allies of the Hunters that was resurrected when Samael was Captured. ' Rebecca Howlett 'Little is known about John's relationship with his mother, as most flashbacks are depicted after her death, although it can be assumed that he was close to her. 'Emily Howlett 'John's Relationship with his older sister seemed close. She Trained him in Magic, and both seemed quite Happy to see each other after he returned to New York after his Self-Exile. 'Lucas Howlett 'John's Relationship with his brother is strong. He was the first person he went to when he argued with their father and left. Lucas also assisted in finishing John's Training, Teaching him more martial arts and Languages. It is quite apparent in many situations that Lucas is Very protective of John. 'Natalie Carlisle '''John is shown to have a very close relationship with his younger sister, Teaching her as a hunter, and taking guardianship over her after her parents disown her. '''Friends Logan Michaels 'John and Logan are Best Friends. they often rely on each other more than others and work together as a team very well. Logan is also Legally John's Adoptive brother. 'Nina Riker 'John and Nina are Best Friends and retain a Sibling like relationship. John is very often shown to be very protective of Nina. 'Paul Chiles 'John and Paul are good friends. John is often fond of ridiculing Paul for his often Dim-witted Behavior. 'Nova Oreander 'John and Nova are good Friends. 'Flynn Roddenberry 'John and Flynn are Best friends. they knew each other since middle school and it is stated by Flynn that she had a crush on John in School. 'David Kelso '''John and David are Good friends and David is also John Beta Werewolf. '''Romantic [[Dianna West|'Dianna West']]' '''John and Dianna Dated, and were engaged prior to her death. her death caused him to go into a catatonic state and eventually caused him to have a mental breakdown. since her Resurrection, they have reignited their previous relationship, and continue to be Engaged. [[Melanie Whitmore|'Melanie Whitmore']]' '''It was previously hinted at John being attracted to Mel, and when he first saw her in his senior year of High School he described her to Nina as "Hot". it is strongly implied in the Return that both have feelings for each other, feelings that are not impeded as she and Logan had broken up years before John's return. these feelings are dimmed out by the Return of Dianna and her and Logan Resuming their relationship.Category:CharactersCategory:Monsters